


Stargazing

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year, the night before the anniversary of the Final Battle, Katie and Marcus celebrate the end of the war in their own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. Anything related to Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and co.

Marcus lay on his back on the ground as a warm darkness surrounds him. The cool, soft blades of grass beneath him offer a soothing blanket for his tired body. Above him, high up in the spring night sky, he thinks of the countless of distant stars keeping silent watch over him.

 

In his younger years, after his Mam had tucked him in, he would sneak out bed and spent hours looking up at those same stars. And as he got older and started his education at Hogwarts, he would climb the Astronomy Tower after curfew at least once a week to gaze up at the sky. As a young and innocent boy, he had truly believed that they held a hidden message just for him. Later, during his schooling years, basking in their serenity and calm had been the only way for him to ease his troubled mind.

 

Although he was no longer that boy, it still struck him with awe when he thought about the stars above and how they were the same ones as then, and how they would be long after his final breath. During his miserable adolescence, they had been true and constant. And now, as he had finally managed to turn his life around, they still were.

 

Tonight, though, their twinkling glow fail to attract his attention. No, he only sees one beauty above him, feels her on him as she covers his body with hers. Her name is Katie, the only woman who has ever personified the word ‘love’ for him, the only one that ever will. To him, it's not a belief, but a simple, irrefutable fact. With his every embrace, with every touch, with every kiss of his lips and thrust of hips, he lets her know how convinced he is that his love for her will never falter.

 

The stars brought her to him and made him see the then young girl as something other than a school rival. He still can't put it into words how much she had baffled him when he caught her in his Astronomy Tower that night, and how easily she had trusted him enough to stay. After overcoming their mutual initial shock, they had spent most of the night, side by side, watching the skies without saying a single word. That alone had made redoing his seventh year bearable.

 

She brought him back to the present as her hair flowed around his face and her soft lips kissed his mouth and throat. Even in the darkness, he can see the colour of each strand; the rich, dark chocolate brown seemingly created just to suit her alone. All the times he had run his fingers through her soft locks when he had kissed her, and the flowery smell of it filling his nose the first time she had slept in his arms, he had locked into his mind forever. Her hair, like the rest of Katie, would always be beautiful to him.

 

She shifted a little higher to close the small gap between them. The hint of patchouli along her neck was intoxicating as he nibbled on the smooth flesh. He slowly kissed his way down and nuzzled up against her soft breasts, taking them in his mouth in turns. His gentle teased and nibbled on her nipples and had her mewl in his ear, the sound alone aroused him more than anything else she could have done. He wrapped his lips around one and sucked hard, drawing a gasp from Katie, soon followed by a deeply satisfied giggle.

 

Once again, he felt her move on and around him. He pulsed within her, meeting her sultry movements with rhythmic strokes of his pelvis. Everything about her tonight served only to stir the brewing desire deep in his gut.

 

It's their ritual for this very day as it has been for years. Their celebration of life by while the world around them mourned their dead. Marcus can still remember the first time she had seduced him at the water's edge that spring night, the night before the final battle. To witness Katie slowly strip off her clothes and stand there as the moonlight illuminated her hair and body with a silver light, had been enough for him to forget his woes and worries instantly.

 

She had never shone so bright or looked more beautiful as she had that night. That was the amazing vision that always came to the foreground each time he thought of her, as vivid as any masterwork painting. After that night, a part of him had worried he would never see her as beautiful, or as pure again.

 

He had been so wrong.

 

Each time they were by the lake, she was as desirable as the last. Each time she emerged from the lake and the cool water slid down her nude body onto his, he wanted her more than before. And each time they lay down on this same grass, he claimed her body if it were the first and last time he would ever do so.

 

The pace of her movements increased as they locked their lips and entwined their tongues. He felt her buck her hips against his in impatience and clench her thighs around his narrow hips. The fingers of his one hand dug into the soft, round flesh of her arse to force her closer. His other hand combed through her hair before he twisted a handful in a tight grip.

 

Like a hand in a glove, they moved as one. Marcus filled her with steady, quickening thrusts. The soft drag of her rippling inner flesh, the ways she increasingly tried to draw him further within her, eventually led to a point of no return.

 

Katie gasped into his mouth: a hot, wet breath mixed with a hoarse, deep groan. She trembled in his embrace, her soft belly and hips pushing down hard on him in an attempt to hold on to the feeling. Her breasts pressed against his chest and allowed him to feel the rapid beating of her heart. She lifted her head slightly; her lips near his ear now, drowning out the sounds around them with her quick pants before she reached for his lips again.

 

Marcus threw his hips up a final time as his stomach tightened and a tantalising rush coursed through his entire being. It flooded through him and out, spilling hard, thick, rich strands of his desire deep into her waiting body. His hold on her hair tightened as he groaned in her mouth.

 

With the moon and the stars watching them, they rested like this, entwined and frozen in a moment of precious, exquisite bliss.

 

Despite the darkness surrounding him, he can still see her. Once again, she has never been more beautiful to him. He felt like the luckiest man alive, lucky that she had chosen him when she had, never had given up on him at his lowest point. Of all the things he had done wrong in his life, he must have done one thing right to have her in his life.

 

For minutes after, maybe even hours, they lied there on their bed of grass and earth. Katie held him close, as she traced her fingertips along his chest to his throat and face. She followed the puckered, silver lines that make him the Marcus he is today. Where it used to bother him in the past, he relished in it today. She had been there every step of the way as he learnt to battle his demons, supporting him, even scolding him when she saw fit. However, she never left his side, no matter how difficult or insufferable he had been, especially to her.

 

It took him a long time to see that scars the way she saw them. They were his proof that he had fought in the battle and came out a victor.

 

With his eyes closed, he once again pictured the stars above, their patterns, and their messages he knew they were sending him. His lips curled up into a small smile; after all these years, he might have deciphered them. He owed the love and warmth of the woman beside him to these ancient and silent guards. Their love for stargazing had brought them together all those years ago, and as long as they kept doing that together, nothing could tear them apart. Not even the darkness.

 

Finally, Katie stretched out next to him and pulled herself up. Her small hand grabbed his to help him to his feet. He waited for her as she gathered up their discarded clothes on the ground, clothes they didn't bother putting on again. Marcus listened to her chuckle as she rummaged around. How often had she done this by now?

 

As they walked back to the cottage, Katie wrapped her arms around his waist; she knew that he trusted in her guidance as she led him back to the cottage. She helped him past the rocks and other obstacles that he could no longer see. Not since the day he woke up at St. Mungo’s after the battle, not since he drank in the sight of her one last time before she faded away from his eyes.

 

As with the stars, he had locked the memories of her to every inch of his mind. He could live with the darkness because he had her and the stars to remember the world by. He considered himself the luckiest bastard to walk the earth. Her smell, her touch, the sound of her voice and breath, she would always be his beacon of light in the ever present dark.

 

Both true and constant, the stars above him and his Katie next to him.

 

His vision of them could never be taken away.


End file.
